The present invention relates to battery packs and, more particularly, to battery packs for use with both power tools and non-motorized sensing tools.
Battery packs are often usable with a variety of different cordless power tools. For example, a single battery back may be independently connected to a screwdriver, a drill, and a reciprocating saw (as well as other types of power tools) to provide power to the tools. Such power tools typically include relatively heavy motors and drive mechanisms such that the additional weight of a battery pack is negligible.
Unlike cordless power tools, non-motorized sensing tools (e.g., visual inspection devices, wall scanners, thermometers, digital multimeters, clamp meters, etc.) are generally lightweight tools. These tools typically include printed circuit boards having processors (rather than motors) and are powered by standard alkaline-based AA, AAA, or 9V batteries. Additionally, as a result of their size and weight, nickel-cadmium (NiCd) and nickel-metal hydride (NiMH) power tool battery packs cannot reasonably be used with these devices. As such, if a user is using both types of tools for a particular job or project, it is inconvenient for the user to keep both a power tool battery pack and alkaline-based batteries on hand, and if the battery pack and the alkaline-based batteries are rechargeable, it is also inconvenient to keep multiple types and sizes of chargers on hand for the different batteries.